Stranglethorn Vale NPCs
The following NPCs can be found in Stranglethorn Vale. = Questgivers = * Ajeck Rouack ** 31 Tiger Mastery ** 33 Tiger Mastery ** 35 Tiger Mastery ** 37 Tiger Mastery * Al'tabim the All-Seeing ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Confessor's Wraps (Raid, Priest, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Confessor's Bindings (Raid, Priest, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Confessor's Mantle (Raid, Priest, Revered) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Demoniac's Wraps (Raid, Warlock, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Demoniac's Mantle (Raid, Warlock, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Demoniac's Robes (Raid, Warlock, Revered) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Illusionist's Wraps (Raid, Mage, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Illusionist's Mantle (Raid, Mage, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Illusionist's Robes (Raid, Mage, Revered) ** 60 Kezan's Taint (Raid, Warlock, Friendly) ** 60 Kezan's Taint (Raid, Warlock, Honored) ** 60 Kezan's Taint (Raid, Warlock, Revered) ** 60 Kezan's Unstoppable Taint (Raid, Warlock, Exhalted) ** 60 The Eye of Zuldazar (Raid, Priest, Friendly) ** 60 The Eye of Zuldazar (Raid, Priest, Honored) ** 60 The Eye of Zuldazar (Raid, Priest, Revered) ** 60 The All-Seeing Eye of Zuldazar (Raid, Priest, Exhalted) ** 60 The Pebble of Kajaro (Raid, Mage, Friendly) ** 60 The Pebble of Kajaro (Raid, Mage, Honored) ** 60 The Pebble of Kajaro (Raid, Mage, Revered) ** 60 The Jewel of Kajaro (Raid, Mage, Exhalted) * Barnil Stonepot ** 30 Welcome to the Jungle ** 40 Chapter I ** 40 Chapter II ** 40 Chapter IV ** 40 Chapter III ** 40 The Green Hills of Stranglethorn * Baron Revilgaz ** 37 The Stone of the Tides ** 37 Water Elementals ** 37 Magical Analysis ** 37 Goblin Sponsorship ** 37 Goblin Sponsorship * Brother Nimetz ** 38 Kurzen's Mystery ** 40 Troll Witchery ** 46 Mai'Zoth (Elite) * Captain Hecklebury Smotts ** 45 The Captain's Cutlass ** 47 The Captain's Chest (Elite) * Caravaneer Ruzzgot ** 30 The Caravan Road * Catelyn the Blade - ** 39 "Pretty Boy" Duncan ** 40 The Curse of the Tides (Elite) * Commander Aggro'gosh ** 36 The Defense of Grom'gol ** 37 The Defense of Grom'gol * Corporal Kaleb ** 37 Krazek's Cookery * Corporal Sethman ** 37 Report to Doren * Crank Fizzlebub ** 35 Singing Blue Shards ** 41 Venture Company Mining ** 44 Zanzil's Secret ** 44 Fool's Stout ** 44 Zanzil's Mixture and a Fool's Stout * Deeg - ** 41 Up to Snuff * Dizzy One-Eye - ** 42 Keep An Eye Out * Drizzlik ** 31 Supply and Demand ** 36 Some Assembly Required ** 38 Excelsior (Elite) * Exzhal - ** 60 A Collection of Heads (Raid) * Falthir the Sightless ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Madcap's Bracers (Raid, Rogue, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Madcap's Mantle (Raid, Rogue, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Madcap's Tunic (Raid, Rogue, Revered) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Predator's Mantle (Raid, Hunter, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Predator's Belt (Raid, Hunter, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Predator's Mantle (Raid, Hunter, Revered) ** 60 Zandalarian Shadow Talisman (Raid, Rogue, Friendly) ** 60 Zandalarian Shadow Talisman (Raid, Rogue, Honored) ** 60 Zandalarian Shadow Talisman (Raid, Rogue, Revered) ** 60 Zandalarian Shadow Mastery Talisman (Raid, Rogue, Exhalted) ** 60 The Maelstrom's Tendril (Raid, Hunter, Friendly) ** 60 The Maelstrom's Tendril (Raid, Hunter, Honored) ** 60 The Maelstrom's Tendril (Raid, Hunter, Revered) ** 60 Maelstrom's Wrath (Raid, Hunter, Exhalted) * Far Seer Mok'thardin ** 38 Mok'thardin's Enchantment ** 41 Mok'thardin's Enchantment ** 41 Mok'thardin's Enchantment ** 44 Mok'thardin's Enchantment * Fin Fizracket - ** 45 Stranglethorn Fever * First Mate Crazz - ** 41 The Bloodsail Buccaneers ** 41 The Bloodsail Buccaneers * Fishbot 5000 (Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza) ** 60 Rare Fish - Brownell's Blue Striped Racer (Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza, Fishing) * Fleet Master Firallon ** 55 Dressing the Part (Neutral) ** 60 Avast Ye, Admiral! (Friendly) * Fleet Master Seahorn - ** 43 The Bloodsail Buccaneers ** 45 The Bloodsail Buccaneers ** 40 Sunken Treasure * Galvan the Ancient - ** 45 The Art of the Imbue (Blacksmithing) ** 45 Smelt On, Smelt Off (Blacksmithing) ** 45 The Great Silver Deceiver ** 45 Expert Blacksmith! (Blacksmithing) ** 45 Galvan's Finest Pupil (Blacksmithing) ** 58 Enchanted Azsharite Fel Weaponry ** 58 Return to the Blasted Lands * Hemet Nesingwary ** 34 Raptor Mastery ** 36 Raptor Mastery ** 41 Raptor Mastery ** 43 Raptor Mastery (Elite) ** 43 Big Game Hunter (Elite) * Jin'rokh the Breaker ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Freethinker's Armguards (Raid, Paladin, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Freethinker's Belt (Raid, Paladin, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Freethinker's Breastplate (Raid, Paladin, Revered) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Vindicator's Armguards (Raid, Warrior, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Vindicator's Belt (Raid, Warrior, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Vindicator's Breastplate (Raid, Warrior, Revered) ** 60 Strength of Mount Mugamba (Raid, Warrior, Friendly) ** 60 Strength of Mount Mugamba (Raid, Warrior, Honored) ** 60 Strength of Mount Mugamba (Raid, Warrior, Revered) ** 60 The Rage of Mugamba (Raid, Warrior, Exhalted) ** 60 The Heathen's Brand (Raid, Paladin, Friendly) ** 60 The Heathen's Brand (Raid, Paladin, Honored) ** 60 The Heathen's Brand (Raid, Paladin, Revered) ** 60 The Hero's Brand (Raid, Paladin, Exhalted) * Kebok ** 35 Bloodscalp Ears ** 36 Hostile Takeover ** 42 Skullsplitter Tusks * Kin'weelay ** 37 The Vile Reef ** 37 Bloody Bone Necklaces ** 42 Split Bone Necklace ** 45 The Singing Crystals ** 46 The Mind's Eye (Elite) ** 46 Saving Yenniku * Krazek ** 32 Investigate the Camp ** 32 Supplies to Private Thorsen ** 36 Dream Dust in the Swamp ** 36 Rumors for Kravel ** 37 Favor for Krazek (Mining) ** 37 Return to Corporal Kaleb ** 37 The Haunted Isle ** 45 Tran'rek * Lieutenant Doren ** 35 Bookie Herod ** 37 Patrol Schedules ** 40 Colonel Kurzen (Elite) * Maywiki of Zuldazar ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Augur's Bracers (Raid, Shaman, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Augur's Belt (Raid, Shaman, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Augur's Hauberk (Raid, Shaman, Revered) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Haruspex's Bracers (Raid, Druid, Friendly) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Haruspex's Belt (Raid, Druid, Honored) ** 60 Paragons of Power: The Haruspex's Tunic (Raid, Druid, Revered) ** 60 Enchanted South Seas Kelp (Raid, Druid, Friendly) ** 60 Enchanted South Seas Kelp (Raid, Druid, Honored) ** 60 Enchanted South Seas Kelp (Raid, Druid, Revered) ** 60 Pristine Enchanted South Seas Kelp (Raid, Druid, Exhalted) ** 60 Vision of Voodress (Raid, Shaman, Friendly) ** 60 Vision of Voodress (Raid, Shaman, Honored) ** 60 Vision of Voodress (Raid, Shaman, Revered) ** 60 The Unmarred Vision of Voodress (Raid, Shaman, Exhalted) * McGavan - ** 40 The Mithril Order (Blacksmithing) * Nimboya ** 34 Hunt for Yenniku ** 37 Headhunting ** 37 Trollbane ** 41 Bloodscalp Clan Heads ** 42 Grim Message * Oglethorpe Obnoticus - ** 47 Show Your Work (Engineering) ** 47 The Pledge of Secrecy (Engineering) ** 50 An OOX of Your Own * "Pretty Boy" Duncan ** 60 Avast Ye, Scallywag (Friendly) * Princess Poobah ** 51 Message in a Bottle (Elite) * Private Thorsen ** 33 Jungle Secrets * Pivateer Bloads ** 43 Akiris by the Bundle ** 43 Akiris by the Bundle * Rin'wosho the Trader - ** 60 Essence Mangoes (Raid, Repeatable, Honored) * Scooty - ** 35 Gnomer-gooooone! (Dungeon) * Se'Jib - ** 55 Tribal Leatherworking (Leatherworking) * "Sea Wolf" MacKinley ** 41 Scaring Shaky ** 44 Voodoo Dues ** 44 Cracking Maury's Foot (Elite) ** 45 Stoley's Debt * Sergeant Yohwa ** 33 The Second Rebellion ** 34 Bad Medicine ** 38 Special Forces * "Shaky" Phillipe ** 41 Return to MacKinley * Sir S. J. Erlgadin ** 31 Panther Mastery ** 33 Panther Mastery ** 38 Panther Mastery ** 40 Panther Mastery (Elite) * Sprogger ** 50 Facing Negolash (Elite) * Vinchaxa - ** 60 A Bijou for Zanza (Raid, Repeatable) ** 60 Gurubashi, Vilebranch, and Witherbark Coins (Raid, Repeatable) * Wharfmaster Lozgil ** 37 Goblin Sponsorship * Whiskey Slim - ** 50 Whiskey Slim's Lost Grog * Xizk Goodstitch - ** 34 Components for the Enchanted Gold Bloodrobe (Warlock) = Class Trainers = * Ian Strom - * Kragg - ** Zudd - = Profession (Tradeskill) Trainers = * Angrun - * Flora Silverwind - * Brikk Keencraft - ** Galvan the Ancient - * Grarnik Goodstitch - * Jaxin Chong - * Mudduk - * Myizz Luckycatch - * Oglethorpe Obnoticus - * Se'Jib - ** Brawn - = Merchants = * Blixrez Goodstitch - * Corporal Bluth - * Cowardly Crosby - * Crazk Sparks - * Fargon Mortalak - * Glyx Brewright * Gnaz Blunderflame - * Haren Kanmae - * Hragran - * Hurklor - * Innkeeper Skindle - * Innkeeper Thulbek - * Jansen Underwood - * Jaquilina Dramet - * Jutak - * Kelsey Yance - * Kizz Bluntstrike - * Knaz Blunderflame - * Krakk - * Mazk Snipeshot - * Nargatt - * Narkk - * Nerrist - * Nixxrax Fillamug - * Old Man Heming - * Qixdi Goodstitch - * Rikqiz - * Rin'wosho the Trader - * Sly Garrett - * Uthok - * Vharr - * Wigcik - * Xizk Goodstitch - * Zarena Cromwind - = Various Services = * Auctioneer Graves - (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer Kresky - (Auctioneer) * Auctioneer O'reely - (Auctioneer) * Durik - * Grimestack - * Gringer - * Grizzlowe - * Gyll - * Innkeeper Skindle - * Innkeeper Thulbek - * Landro Longshot - (CCG Item Redeemer) * Nez'raz - (Orgrimmar directions) * Rickle Goldgrubber - * Squibby Overspeck - (Undercity directions) * Thysta - * Viznik Goldgrubber - List Stranglethorn Vale